


Build My World Around

by angellwings



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, One Shot, Set at some point in the upcoming future, yes that's right DOGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Sylvie waits at the table for a half hour before Matt finally walks through the door. She smirks at him and shakes her head as he slides into the booth across from her. She should be at least a little frustrated with him, but her wait gave her time to think.Today was an awful day and she needs cheering up. Theybothdo. She has a plan and Matt being late gives her the leverage she needs to make him join her.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 39
Kudos: 155





	Build My World Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeChicagoFireFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/gifts).



> **A/N:** so, we had some issues with DeeChicagoFireFan’s prize for BFFP. We talked about what to do and she was super gracious and sweet. I decided that as a thanks for being so cool about all of it, I would write her a fic. So this is gifted to DeeChicagoFireFan for working with me on the BFFP prize this month!
> 
> Also, since I’m hosting the contest and can’t win, I didn’t really participate in August’s prompts. Now that we’re on a new month, I decided to use a couple of last month’s prompts for this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

******

_“I'll be the lonely one until I find the one,_

_The one I build my world around, around._

_So bring the arms of love until I find the one,_

_The one I build my world..._

_A cornerstone of honesty (all around),_

_A foundation of gravity and freedom (all around),_

_A clear and concrete understanding (all around),_

_A love that's best kept safe and sound.”_

_-“Build My World” by JC Chasez_

******

It’s been a horrible shift for Firehouse 51.

They faced a heartbreaking situation in a neighborhood where one home caught fire and spread to both neighboring houses. Each three story home had been retrofitted into apartments, meaning nine families were in danger. The fire also started around six in the evening, meaning most everyone had arrived home to have dinner. It took no mercy on anyone.

They lost a young boy, five years old, and an elderly couple. There were more residents suffering complications and injuries in the ICU at Med as well. Sylvie had been in charge of triage until an Ambulance Commander arrived and she’d been forced to make some tough calls before she was relieved of command. All good, smart decisions but still tough and terrible.

She knew Casey made a few tough and terrible decisions as well. He had to choose between a nine year old girl, the elderly couple, and a mother and a newborn baby. The elderly couple was stuck on the third floor, the hardest and most dangerous to reach by the time they arrived on scene. He split his truck company between searching for the girl and the young mother and her baby. Once they were located they went back in for the couple, but they were too late. Likely too late even by the time they arrived on scene based on Sylvie’s examination of them on scene, but that wouldn’t make much of a difference to Matt.

Matt, Kelly, and herself are all late leaving after shift. Their ranks result in more paperwork. None of them are in a particularly chipper mood.

“Are we still on for breakfast?” Matt asks her as they stop beside her car.

She gives him a wan smile. “Of course.”

He nods and leans across the space between them to give her a quick kiss. “I’ll meet you there. I just want to talk to Severide about something first.”

Her eyes narrow playfully. “Don’t take too long. I don’t want to be sitting at that table all by myself for a half hour.”

He chuckles and holds up three fingers as he backs away from her. “Scout’s honor.”

She’s unconvinced. “You were never a scout, Matt,” she calls after him, laughingly.

“Details,” he replies with a smirk and a dismissive shrug.

She knows how Matt and Kelly are. They like to talk, especially to each other, even if they’ll never admit it outloud. As she drives away from the house, she distracts herself from the call with thoughts of Matt. They’re coming up on a year since they finally got over their insecurities and confessed their mutual interest. Some small part of her still doesn’t believe it happened. She spent so much time thinking letting herself fall for him was a mistake, that he’d never feel the same, or that it was too complicated and it would never work.

Turns out, that was her fear talking. All of that was untrue. It wasn’t a mistake, he did feel the same, and it _is_ working. Exceptionally well. 

As predicted, Sylvie waits at the table for a half hour before Matt finally walks through the door. She smirks at him and shakes her head as he slides into the booth across from her. She should be at least a little frustrated with him, but her wait gave her time to think.

Today was an awful day and she needs cheering up. They _both_ do. She has a plan and Matt being late gives her the leverage she needs to make him join her.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “It turned out to be a longer discussion than I planned.”

“That’s okay,” she says, waving him off with a grin.

“It is?” He asks with a wary glance.

“Yep, because I know exactly how you’re going to make it up to me.”

His brows lift and a curious smile spreads across his face. “Okay, I’ll bite. How am I going to make it up to you?”

“Did you know that Ritter’s been volunteering at an animal shelter in his down time?” Sylvie asks him, pointedly. “He says it’s good therapy.”

“Good for him,” Matt replies. He’s deliberately being obtuse. They both know what she’s implying but he’s going to make her play out the full scene.

“After the shift we had, you and I are going to test that theory. As soon as we finish breakfast,” she declares, leaving no room for discussion.

“Look, I don’t mind hanging out with Tuesday at the firehouse but I’ve never really been a pet person so I’m not sure—“

She reaches across the table and laces her fingers through his as she meets his eyes with a pleading expression. “It’s not like you’re taking one home, Matt. It’s just cuddles and walks. Which you have to admit would feel pretty great and get us thinking of better, happier things. Today was rough. I think we need this.”

A reluctant grin forms on his face and he shakes his head, laughing softly before he speaks. “When you’re right, you’re right. I know better than to argue. Today was hell and I can admit seeing a few excited tail wags might make it better. I’ve never volunteered at an animal shelter before though.”

“Me either,” she admits. “We’ll try something new together. It’ll be fun.”

He lifts her hand to his lips, casually kissing her knuckles. “Alright, I’m in. I don’t mind an excuse to spend more time with you.”

He releases her hand to pick up the menu and Sylvie takes the opportunity to text Ritter for the address of the shelter he frequents. As she’s reading his reply another text comes in and she groans.

“Really, Herrmann?” Sylvie says, quietly to herself. He’s a great landlord but sometimes she wants to throw something at him. 

“What’s up?” Matt asks, gesturing to her phone.

“The water heater is busted at the Herrmann’s and Cindy said they’d take care of it but Herrmann’s hired some cousin of his to work on it and now I may be without hot water for the rest of the week,” she tells him with a roll of her eyes. “I have enough in savings now, I should really start looking for a new place. I love Cindy and Herrmann but that little studio has more problems than it’s worth.”

“You know you can stay with us anytime you need to,” Matt offers. “Severide and Kidd won’t care.”

She knows that, but four in that loft makes things a bit crowded. Especially when neither bedroom is particularly sound proof. She adores Stella and she’s happy Matt and Kelly are so close but Severide’s place lacks privacy. Not to mention, the industrial feel of the place has always been a little off putting to Sylvie. She’s not sure why Kidd hasn’t tried to redecorate yet. Sylvie would have ages ago.

But she’s head over heels in love with Matt so she’ll suck it up and deal with it.

“Thanks. I may do that,” she replies, smiling warmly.

They order breakfast and talk about anything unrelated to work. When they’re done, Matt follows Sylvie to Herrmann’s where she drops off her car and packs a bag for a couple of nights. Afterward, they head straight to the shelter. 

Sylvie called ahead while she was packing to let them know they were coming. They were more than happy to have help entertaining the dogs for the day. Sharon, the woman in charge of the shelter, gives them name tags and leads them to an outdoor courtyard in the middle of the building. It’s set up like a small dog park. The dogs are already running around, free roaming and playing. There are hardly any puppies. Most dogs are adolescents or seniors. 

Sylvie chooses to sit down right in the middle of all the action and is immediately swarmed by excited sniffs and licks and nudges. Matt, always more cautious than she is, sits on a stone bench at the back of the courtyard to observe first.

After a few minutes, a rather large dog slowly ambles up to Matt. Sylvie can tell by the white of his face, he’s an older dog. Possibly some sort of german shepherd and lab mix, based on his coat alone. He has a grubby tennis ball in his mouth and drops it at Matt’s feet.

Matt picks it up, stares at the elderly dog for a moment, and then tosses it across the courtyard. The dog breaks out into a surprising sprint, faster than his age suggests he should be, and then returns to Matt with the ball in his teeth. He shoves his nose into Matt’s hands and releases the ball before sitting patiently to wait for another toss.

Sylvie watches out of the corner of her eye as Matt and the dog begin a relentless game of catch. The further it goes, the more complicated the tosses get and the more animated Matt becomes. Each return of the ball earns more and more affection from both sides as they get to know each other. Finally, they seem to wear each other out. Matt sits down on the grass and the dog nudges his head under one of Matt’s hands, resting his head on his lap and asking for a pat all at once.

Sharon joins them again and sits down in the middle of the dogs with Sylvie. She nods her head toward Matt and the dog.

“Looks like your boyfriend managed to hit it off with Chief. That’s no easy task.”

Sylvie laughs at the name and gives Sharon a surprised glance. “Chief? That dog’s name is _Chief_? Oh, he’s gonna love that. And actually, Chief went to him. Walked right up and dropped his ball at Matt’s feet.”

Sharon’s eyes widen. “Is that so? Chief is normally stand offish with new people. So, that’s honestly a bit of a miracle.”

“Maybe he senses a kindred spirit,” Sylvie says with a teasing grin.

Sylvie excuses herself from Sharon to talk to Matt. She sits down next to him, earning a wary glance from Chief. Matt ruffles Chief’s floppy ears and then beams at her.

“I think I made a friend,” he tells Sylvie before glancing down at the dog. “Trust me, boy, you’re gonna like her.”

The dog chuffs, gives Sylvie a quick sniff, and then switches his head from Matt’s lap to hers. She supposes that’s permission to pet him, which she promptly does.

“Sharon just told me this one’s name,” Sylvie says with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks, smiling warmly at the site of his new friend’s tail happily thumping against the grass.

“It’s Chief,” she informs him with a smirk.

Matt laughs loudly and genuinely — a sound Sylvie loves — before scratching behind Chief’s ear. “Unbelievable.”

“And Sharon says he doesn’t normally take to new people.”

“Really?” Matt asks. He looks thoughtful for a moment and then resolved, as if he’s made a rather big decision and _knows_ it’s right. “Guess that settles it then.”

“Settles what?” Sylvie asks.

“We’re taking him home with us when we leave.”

She blinks at him for several silent moments in disbelief. “You—We’re what?”

“We’re getting a dog,” Matt tells her. “I mean if that’s okay with you.”

“Okay with _me_? You mean you want us to adopt him _together_?” At his grin and nod she continues with a concerned furrow of her brow. “I don’t know if a dog his size would fit in my place, and does your place even allow pets? Plus, wouldn’t you need to talk to Stella and Severide about it first? And what about him? A dog like Chief needs a yard and last I checked neither of us has one of those.”

“Forget all of that, for a second,” Matt says, angling his body toward hers. “If you could, would you adopt a dog with me?”

“If you’re this attached after just a few hours then, yes, of course,” she answers. “Besides, you know I love animals. I’ve come this close to sneaking Tuesday home with me a couple of times.”

“Okay, that’s all I need to know.”

“Matt, you rarely make snap decisions like this so I just feel like I need to point out—“

“No,” he interrupts. His expression is warm but firm. “This is the most positive impulsive decision I’ve made in almost a year.” He pauses, pointedly catching her gaze. He knows they’re both thinking about his last truly impulsive decision — to kiss her in the back alley behind Molly’s about eleven months ago. “I’m going with it.”

A couple of hours later, their volunteer shift is over. Matt pays the adoption fees, and they walk out with Chief on a leash and an adorable congratulatory bandana around his neck. The large dog’s tail wags the entire ride to the pet shop where they’re allowed to bring him inside with them while they shop for the essentials. 

Sylvie has no idea where Matt plans to put all of it but, as requested, she stops asking him. 

“Just trust me,” he says, with a bright smile.

She adores his bright smiles and gives in instantly. If this is what he wants then she’ll help him make it work. 

They leave the pet shop but don’t drive off in the right direction. They go east. Matt and Kelly’s place is north. She spends half the ride trying to keep Chief on her lap and the other trying to figure out where they’re going. By the time Matt parks she’s given up on both struggles. Chief is half in Matt’s lap and they’re in Bucktown — near Molly’s.

“If your plan is to take your new best friend to Molly’s then I hate to disappoint you but they don’t open for another hour. Also, I don’t think Herrmann allows pets inside,” Sylvie quips with a furrowed brow. 

“Okay, first things first,” Matt says as he cuts the engine and turns a wincing expression toward her. “Don’t be mad.”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” She asks, worriedly. “Matt, what’s going on?”

“I, um, did something. I could try and claim it was a decision I had to move on but it really wasn’t. I could have taken a little more time with it, but I saw it and…well, come on,” Matt says before he opens his door and steps out of the truck.

“Now, I’m confused _and_ scared,” she says honestly as she tosses him Chief’s leash.

He takes it and helps the older dog out of the truck while Sylvie climbs out. He stays oddly silent, making his anxiety painfully clear. To her, anyway.

They walk a little ways down the street and Matt stops in front of a beautiful brick home. It has a new door and a new mailbox, but otherwise looks a bit rundown. If she cranes her neck to the left, she can make out tall wooden fencing around the backyard. The fencing looks fresh. Obviously, someone is working on this house. It’s clearly in progress.

Matt’s words and the sight of the house finally catch up with each other and she puts two and two together. She’s determined not to make any assumptions, though. There’s a chance her imagination is running away with her.

She bites her bottom lip as she slowly turns to face him. “Is this a job site?”

He starts to answer and then stops with a small grin and a shrug. “Well, sort of. It’s a job, but a personal one.”

Oh god, she is right.

Did he buy a _house_?

“You said, first things first -- you did something. Matt, what did you do _exactly_?”

He points to the building with a sheepish, reluctant smile. “I bought it. About a month ago.”

“A _month_ ago?” She asks loudly. 

“Well, you know, closing takes a little while and then it needed a little bit of work to really be a liveable space so yeah, a month -- give or take a week. Right around the same time Kelly proposed to Kidd. I figured they need their space and it’s about damn time I do something with the insurance money from the condo fire and...this place presented itself.”

“And you waited this long to tell me...why?” Sylvie asks, looking back at the house with a pinched expression.

“I wanted it to be less of a hell hole when I showed it to you,” he says apologetically. “That way you could really see it’s potential because I’m kind of hoping--I’m hoping you might want to live here with me.” He pauses, seems to think about his wording, and then rushes to clarify. “I’m moving in no matter what and if you’re not quite ready for that yet or too pissed that I did this without you then I get it but I bought it with us in mind and I think it’s important that you know that.”

She is a little pissed that he didn’t involve her in the decision, she’ll admit. She could choose to lean into that if she wanted, but on the other hand…

He put her in his future without her even having to ask. He bought the place for _them_. Not himself alone. For the two of them. _Together_. 

Somehow, the knowledge that Matt is so invested in the dream of their future that he sunk his money into it supersedes any anger she might feel. He picked a great location. The old vintage brick looks worn but homey. He’s right. It has amazing _potential_.

“What do you think?” He asks, after she's been silent far too long.

“I think Chief and I need a tour,” she says as she lets a smile break across her face and meets Matt’s eyes. “And maybe to try it out tonight. I mean, you’ve had a month to get used to the place and if I’m going to live here then I’ve got some catching up to do.”

“Really?” Matt asks in disbelief. “Is that a yes?”

He stares at her with hopeful eyes, watching her reaction closely.

She nods enthusiastically. “Yes. That’s a _yes_.”

He loops the handle of Chief’s leash around his wrist before wrapping both arms around her and crushing her against him. He kisses her soundly and insistently. One long kiss is followed by two soft, small ones. Even nearly a year later, her stomach still swoops like the drop on a roller coaster when he kisses her. The brief gentle kisses have just as powerful an effect on her as the intrusive ones. Chief barks and jumps at them, forcing them apart. She could be imagining it but she thinks he looks a little exasperated with them.

“I was afraid I screwed this up and I was in for a depressing night alone. I had Kelly bring some stuff by while we were out to breakfast. We’re ready to go with an air mattress, a coffee maker, and even a bottle of champagne,” he tells her with a throaty chuckle. She can see joy lighting his face, all the way to his eyes. 

His happiness is contagious and she keeps her arms wound tightly around him. As eager as she is to live with him and never have to be apart from him again, she does have to scold him slightly.

“You’ll only screw this up if you make a habit of making big decisions for _us_ without me,” she warns him, tenderly. “I love you, Matt, and if this is _our_ life now then I need to have a say.”

He nods with a somber, earnest, expression. “You’re absolutely right. Won’t happen again. And, to be honest, I knew that when I bought the place so I made as few decisions as possible. All I’ve done is get it up to code and make sure the essentials are move-in ready. Otherwise, the inside is a blank canvas for us to do with as we please. This is where your HGTV skills come in handy.”

“Oh, trust me,” she says smirking and wagging her eyebrows at him. “I have _many_ ideas.”

He laughs and releases her waist to thread his fingers through hers. “I knew you would. Come on, I’ll show you around and we’ll let Chief explore his new backyard.”

Chief barks his approval and yanks Matt toward the front stoop.

Sylvie releases Matt’s hand and hangs back a few steps, taking it all in.

This is the start of _everything_. Their dog. Their house. _Their family_. 

Not so long ago, she thought this would never happen for her.

She’s never been happier to be wrong.


End file.
